


Brains

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: 30 Days of Writing [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora's annoyed with her brother, F/M, Sapiosexual!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Stiles are giving a presentation on their new theories and Cora takes Derek to watch, hoping against all odds that Derek would deal with it. He doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brains

“Derek would you either control your dick or leave?” Cora demanded, hissing at her brother.

“I’m sorry!” Derek hissed back. “You knew this would happen!”

“I didn’t think you were that bad!”

“It’s my wife Cora! Of course it’s this bad!”

“Well stop it.” Cora spat.

“I _can’t_.”

“Think about something else!”

“Like what?”

“Anything!”

“I’m trying!”

“Would you two shut up?” Scott’s voice floated to them. “I’m trying to pay attention.”

“Derek’s fucking dick is distracting me.” Cora whispered under her breath, knowing the alpha would hear it.

“That sounds absolutely awful.” Scott told her. “But he’s right, we all know how he is and you brought him so this is your fault.”

“Told you so.” Derek whispered.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t not try and control yourself Derek.” Scott told his second. “Lyds is up right after Stiles and if you start getting all hot and bothered she’ll sense it and it’ll distract her.”

“I know.” Derek sighed. “I’ll try my best.”

“You better.” Scott and Cora muttered together.

*

Derek’s best wasn’t enough.

As soon as Lydia stepped out on the stage, thanking Stiles for introducing their theories and their importance in the scientific world, to take the next step and explain how they came to the conclusions they did, Derek knew he wasn’t going to make it. Lydia was dressed in a tight pencil-skirt, a button up, and her hair was piled on her head. She was the epitome of serious business while also managing to play up her gorgeous looks to keep everyone’s attention entirely on her and what she has to say. And god did she have a lot to say. And all of it was complex science with eight syllable words everywhere. Derek didn’t have a chance and it was obvious Lydia knew it.

Every once in a while Lydia made eye contact with Derek in the crowd, not missing a beat in her talk but smirking as she felt her husband’s excitement run down their bond. But unlike Scott’s prediction, it wasn’t distracting her. It was fueling her. She was grinning and laughing and she looked alive up there. Excited and happy. It was only thing making things even tighter in Derek’s pants though.

“Would you stop?” Cora demanded.

“I’m sorry!” Derek whispered. “I can’t help it!”

“Why did you have to fall in love with the smartest girl we know?” Cora asked, almost to herself or to some God and only partially to her brother.

“I like brains.” Derek whispered, blushing a little.

“I know that.” Cora sighed. She couldn’t stay mad at her family for long. “But I really don’t need to know exactly what your fucking arousal smells like, bro.”

Derek blushed brighter. “Sorry.”

Cora sighed again and grabbed her purse from the floor. She dug inside for a moment before pulling out a bottle and holding it out to her brother. “Take two.” She ordered.

“What are they?” Derek asked, already taking the bottle and dumping two pills into his palm.

“Scent blockers.” Cora told him. “Stiles thought ahead and got them for you and Scott. You both have the weirdest kinks.”

“They aren’t weird.” Derek snapped, tossing the pills back. “And why’d he give them to you and not me?”

“He didn’t feel like dealing with your Sour-MorningWolf persona.” Cora grinned. “And I know they aren’t weird. But I’m not an English major and therefore don’t have a better word. And they’re annoying as fuck either way.”

Derek smirked. “Like we don’t have to deal with you and Kira constantly.”

“That’s different.”

“How?” Derek demanded.

Cora grinned. “We are so much hotter.”

Derek punched her shoulder. “Shut up. Lyds is still on.”

Cora rolled her eyes but fell silent. As much as she teased him, she was exceedingly happy her brother had found somebody to love and she was even happier that Lydia loved Derek just as much as Cora did. Cora had been worried that Derek would never find anyone willing to put up with his sapio!sexuality but Lydia had taken it in stride and completely accepted it. Derek had been over the moon about it. Cora hadn’t seen her brother that happy since Lydia said yes when he asked her out. And since then Derek smiles more, laughs more, and he’s almost back to the happy boy he was before the fire. Cora occasionally hates Lydia, mostly at times like this where Lydia knows what she’s doing and keeps doing it anyways, but she can’t help but love her sister-in-law. Lydia pulled her brother back out from the shell he’d dropped into after the fire and Cora would be forever grateful for that. And besides, the red-head had the perfect amount of fiery spark inside her to keep up with the Hales. She fit right in.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were confused, sapiosexuality is defined as finding intelligence the most attractive feature.
> 
> If you want to prompt something for upcoming days, come visit me on [tumblr](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com).


End file.
